


Mr. Weekes

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon is shy, Dallon is a sneaky shit, M/M, Student! Brendon, Teacher! Dallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: He had a massive crush for his History teacher. He wasn’t old, he wasn’t a grumpy ugly man, he was a young and handsome man with two huge blue eyes and a small smile, which showed up not so often as it should. Brendon had been staring at him for at least four months and he couldn’t say that his attentions weren’t welcomed by the teacher. Actually the man smiled and smirked and chuckled at his silly jokes, he used to watch him with interested eyes for the whole lesson and more than once he had caught him stare at his face.Brendon Urie wasn’t afraid of anything apart his history test, which was that morning. He hadn’t studied because he had fallen asleep on the couch, he was a complete mess and he was actually scared of Mr. Weekes reaction, he hadn’t failed a test for the whole year, he was a perfect student and the teachers had always used him as an example, what were they going to do now? He would get his first F in one of his favorite school subject.





	Mr. Weekes

Brendon usually liked to go to school. His High School was pretty cool and he felt safe there. His teachers were amazing and his schoolmates were smart and nice to him, they helped him when he was the “new kid”, they were very supportive and he had a lot of friends, he didn’t even know why people liked him though, he wasn’t special. But someone had thought that he was important and he didn’t want to deny that because feeling a part of the whole school was amazing, he wasn’t just a guy. Obviously he had always said everything about him to his friends, he had always been true with them.

Now, there was just one thing that they didn’t know and he didn’t give a fuck about it. He had a massive crush for his History teacher. He wasn’t old, he wasn’t a grumpy ugly man, he was a young and handsome man with two huge blue eyes and a small smile, which showed up not so often as it should. Brendon had been staring at him for at least four months and he couldn’t say that his attentions weren’t welcomed by the teacher. Actually the man smiled and smirked and chuckled at his silly jokes, he used to watch him with interested eyes for the whole lesson and more than once he had caught him stare at his face.

Brendon Urie wasn’t afraid of anything apart his history test, which was that morning. He hadn’t studied because he had fallen asleep on the couch, he was a complete mess and he was actually scared of Mr. Weekes reaction, he hadn’t failed a test for the whole year, he was a perfect student and the teachers had always used him as an example, what were they going to do now? He would get his first F in one of his favorite school subject. He sighed loudly and let his head fell on the desk, whining.

“Morning class.”

Brendon shuddered and muttered a soft “good morning”, he passed a hand in his hair and he sighed, looking at the teacher and scrolling his head. He was tired and being sick wasn’t helping. He had really wanted to study the day before but he had caught a cold and it was ruining his school life. He couldn’t be more bothered, he hated sneezing, coughing and having stuffy nose, he hated to don’t be able to breathe properly. He looked at the teacher and he lowered his eyes, he was ashamed and he just wanted to disappear.

Mr. Weekes started to place the tests on their desks, he looked at Brendon and he smiled, making the student feel miserable. He coughed and sneezed, his throat was burning but he took a pen and he started to do that damn test. He sighed when he ended the first ten questions, he knew them perfectly because he had paid attention during the previous lesson, but when he reached the next ten he stared at the paper sheet with confused eyes. His mind was completely empty and he was starting to panic. He read those question and he answered unsurely, shaking his head and biting his lower lip.

He sighed and looked in front of him, his teacher was observing the class and he was tapping his fingers on his desk, Brendon whined silently and Mr. Weekes stared at him with concerned eyes. Now, Brendon _didn’t_ blush, he just stared at the white wall trying to calm down, he was tired and his head was starting to hurt badly, another sneeze caught him and he sniffed quietly, gulping and licking his dry lips.

He finished the test but he knew that it had gone wrong, he said goodbye and he headed to his next period, his head was pounding and he just wanted to end that awful day. He hated it, he hated to feel useless because he was like a zombie. He sat down in his chemistry laboratory and he looked at Ryan, one of his friend, smiling and telling him that he was okay. Ryan questioned him about his test and he just sighed, scrolling his shoulder.

*

“Mrs. Laget?” the door of the chemistry lab swung open, “Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to talk with Urie.”

Brendon’s head snapped up, he looked around the room and he found his History teacher inside the laboratory. He stood up and he excused him with the other teacher, he followed Mr. Weekes outside the classroom and he kept his eyes down, his hands inside his pocket and his mind blurred by the ache. He sighed and pursed his lips, the teacher told him to wait inside his office and Brendon sat down on the small chair, trying to cover his throat with the hem of his hoodie. Mr. Weekes entered in the room and he smiled at him, but then his eyes fell on his test which was in his hands.

“Brendon, can you explain why the last ten question are wrong? I thought you’ve understood the last chapter, you were sure when you answered to my question a week ago.” Brendon opened his mouth to answer but he was speechless, he looked at the floor and he shrugged, “Are you sick? Is this the reason why you haven’t studied?” Brendon nodded slightly and the teacher sighed, “Look, you can do again this test the next Monday if you aren’t ill anymore, okay?”

“Mr. Weekes this isn’t-”

“I won’t ruin your mark because of a cold. You could’ve stayed at home though.” The man interrupted him and Brendon’s cheeks became pink, “You’ll do this test again when you’ll get well, now go before Mrs. Laget kills me.” Brendon sat up and thanked quietly the teacher, “And Brendon, go home and sleep.”

“Yes sir.” he mumbled.

Dallon stared at his back and he sighed, he took his test and shook his head, it was a complete mess and he felt guilty, Brendon was an amazing student and maybe he was one of his favorite. That was the main reason to justify his action, it was nothing strange to do, he only cared for his future and making him do the test another time was the best thing to do. Brendon’s marks were flawless and he was a brilliant student, he wasn’t a star in gym and math but in the other subjects he was amazing. Dallon really enjoyed to teach History to him, Brendon always had something to say or to ask.

He cleared his throat and he stood up, he went out and he took his bag with him, he smiled and said goodbye to the other teachers, opening the door and walking in the small parking lot. He yawned and threw his bag inside the car, he was really tired and he couldn’t wait to get home, he just wanted to lay on the couch with Zero near him, binge-watching Doctor Who. Dallon turned on the engine and he smiled when he heard the first notes of Álafoss, nothing was better than Sigur Rós to relax his nerves.

*

Brendon had stayed at school even if he had said to Mr. Weekes that he would go home, but there was no one able to pick him up. His mom was working and his dad was in Italy for a business trip, he was completely alone and he didn’t want to bother his family with his health, it was his fault though, Ryan had told him to wear a warmer coat but Brendon hadn’t listened to him. And even that time, staying at school even if he was sick, just made everything worse; now he had high fever and a burning throat, his head was pounding and he couldn’t breathe with his nose, but breathing with his mouth made his lips even more dry.

His mom called the school saying that he would stay at home until Monday included, he had begged her to let him go because he had a test but she was irremovable. Brendon whined loudly and rolled in his bed, he covered him with the duvet and he grabbed his History book, he needed to study for his test and he needed to be more than prepared. His mom was at work and he was bored, he had memorized everything of that awful chapter and he wanted to go to school. He was okay, he was fine and he only had stuffy nose, nothing else.

His phone buzzed and he arched a brow.

 **Ryan:** Mr. Weekes asked about you today.

 **Brendon:** Great, what did he say?

 **Ryan:** Nothing, he told me to tell you that you have to tutor a kid this afternoon.

 **Brendon:** What?

 **Ryan:** Yeah, he said that you have a tutor session this afternoon at 3 p.m. at the library.

 **Ryan:** he also said that you can’t skip it. The poor kid needs help.

Brendon sat up and he let the book fall down, he grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a warm jumper, he grabbed his backpack, his wallet, his phone and his car keys. He texted him mom saying that he was at the library for a Science project and she told him to be careful. He was extremely happy to be able to leave the house, he couldn’t stand those walls anymore and the air in his room was thick and heavy for him. He needed to see the sky and to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin again, he wanted to stay out for at least a whole week.

He arrived at school in fifteen minutes, he had stopped to a coffee shop before and he had bought something for him and that kid. He walked towards the library and he said hello to Joyce, he sat down in one of the first free table and he took out his History book and notebook, full of phrases that Mr. Weekes had said during the lessons, he liked to take notes of information that weren’t in the book. He tapped his fingers on the table and he waited patiently, maybe that kid was funny and smart, he didn’t want to deal with an asshole.

“Glad to see you here, Brendon.”

Brendon opened his eyes and parted his lips: “Mr. Weekes” he looked around and he licked his lips, “where’s the kid?” he asked with a sneeze.

“You’re sick, sorry to have bothered you.” he said patting his shoulder, “Actually I asked you to come here for your test.”

“I’m not sick, I’m fine. I can totally do the test, I’ve studied in these days.” Mr. Weekes smiled and Brendon blinked, putting his stuff back in his backpack and he smiled shyly at the teacher, who nodded and smiled back, “So, can I have the test? I’d like to do that now.”

“Yeah sure, we can go in my office, c’mon.”

Brendon stood up and followed him, he was nervous and his heart was racing in his chest, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do, he was afraid of being weird around Mr. Weekes. What if he freaked out? It was a possibility but deep inside he knew that everything was going to be okay, or at least tolerable. He smiled and looked at the man in front of him, he looked at his ass and he blushed, that was inappropriate but he couldn’t help it, the teacher was too attractive and we all know that meat is weak. Especially if you are a teenager.

*

Dallon sat down in his chair and he looked at Brendon, the kid was writing quickly the answers on the paper sheets and he was smiling like a fool, licking his bottom lip and furrowing his brows. Dallon stared at the white wall and he sat up, he grabbed his phone and he checked the time, seeing that it had been only fifteen minutes but Brendon was already at the seventeenth question. Dallon wasn’t impressed anymore, that boy was fast and correct during tests.

“I’m done.” Brendon whispered letting the pen drop on the desk. He gave Dallon his test and he stood up, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Weekes.”

“Wait Brendon, let me check your test now. Sit down.” He pointed at the chair with his red pen and Brendon nodded, feeling a little bit of anxiety in his throat. He looked at Dallon and he tapped his fingers on his stomach, he saw the teacher smile and clap his hands, writing an ‘A’ at the top of the paper sheet. Dallon hummed quietly and he grabbed the other tests, he put Brendon’s on top and he looked at him with a huge grin.

They headed out of the school in complete silence, Brendon was looking at his phone and he was caressing his keys inside his pocket, he was happy for the mark but he was also sad about the fact that he had to leave Mr. Weekes, he was an interesting person outside school and he was even more attractive. The teacher had decided to walk with him to his car and Brendon couldn’t ask for more in his life. He could fucking hear the birds sing in his head.

“So here we are.” Mr. Weekes said waiting for Brendon to get into the car, “See you tomorrow, Brendon.”

“Have a good evening, Mr. Weekes.” Brendon turned on the engine but after few seconds it turned off on his own. “Crap!” he hit the steering wheel with his hands several times, groaning and grunting, cursing loudly.

“Problem with the car?” he looked up and he saw his teacher near the car, his hands in his pocket and his lips curled in a smile “C’mon, I’ll give you a ride.” Brendon tried to argue but the teacher had already dragged him out. He looked at their hands and he smiled, Mr. Weekes had grabbed his right one and he was holding it so gently.

Brendon sat down in the passenger seat and he thanked Dallon quietly, his teacher patted his knee and he started to drive, humming the songs that the radio was blasting. He bit his lips and waited for Dallon to ask him information, but he never did. He was quietly taking them to an unknown place in the city and Brendon was slightly uncomfortable, but he stayed silent and he bit his fingernails. He was looking at the shops around them and he sighed, he turned his head towards his teacher and he saw a Cold Stone in front of them. He opened his mouth and Dallon smiled, pulling in the parking lot and clearing his throat.

“I thought that we deserve a little prize for this exhausting day, also ice cream will help with your sore throat.” Dallon said opening the door and heading out, he waited for Brendon with his hands on his hips and a small smile on his face.

“Mr. Weekes there’s no need to do this.”

“Dallon, please call me Dallon, we’re not at school anymore.” The teacher said with a soft smile, Brendon nodded and followed him inside the shop. He looked at the man’s shoulders and he smiled lowering his eyes, Brendon didn’t know what to do and he was embarrassed, but glad to be there. “So, what do you want?” Dallon asked placing his hands on his shoulders.

*

How they ended in Dallon’s apartment was a complete blur, Brendon only knew that his lips were still tasting like vanilla and pistachio. He had enjoyed his full of sprinkles, cold and delicious ice cream. He had also enjoyed watching Dallon eat his huge ice cream with a silly smile and a pink rosy tongue; maybe the last part was his favorite. Brendon had laughed and chuckled at his jokes, he had blushed too when Dallon wiped off some vanilla from his upper lip, making him feel like a child again.

Now he was sitting on Mr. Weekes’ couch with a can of Sprite in his hand and his teacher near him, asleep with his mouth open. Brendon was surprised, he had never seen someone snoring so quietly and even in a cute way. He had never seen someone fall asleep during a horror movie too, but Dallon was Dallon and after the first ten minutes he was bored to death.

Brendon was trying to follow it but that shit was scary as hell, he almost had a heart attack and he hid his face against Dallon’s arm. He blinked and pulled back, but the man threw his right arm on his stomach and he pulled Brendon closer, he rubbed his cheek on the leather of the couch and he whined silently. Brendon’s eyes were huge and shiny, he gulped and tried to break that tight “hug” but Dallon just held him carefully, allowing his body to relax and search warmth in Brendon, ending with pressing the poor boy on his chest.

“Dallon” Brendon muttered tugging at his shirt, “Mr. Weekes?” the teacher whined softly, muttering something under his breath, “Mr. Weekes, this is unprofessional.” Brendon whispered trying to escape from that tight and comfortable position, “Dallon.” He said firmly, but he knew that his words were meaningless.

“Ugh babe.” Dallon mumbled softly, Brendon blushed and he pursed his lips, he was tired and being between his teacher’s arms wasn’t bad at all. Plus he had called him “babe” and Brendon had felt his heart pumping in his head. He kissed briefly Dallon’s wrist and he pressed his nose against it, falling asleep in that warm embrace.

Dallon opened his eyes when he was sure that Brendon was sleeping, he caressed his hair and he kissed the top of his head. Dallon would never admit that the Cold Stone stop was a date, he had planned it for the whole weekend and- thank God- Brendon’s car decided to cooperate. He couldn’t stop to look at him, he couldn’t stop to think about him, he couldn’t stop to have him around and he couldn’t stop to hear his voice. He was always happy around his favorite student.

Brendon curled even more in his lap and Dallon took his legs carefully, he made him sat on his own legs and he smiled when the boy gripped his shirt tightly, whining and parting his lips. Dallon looked at them and he bit his own, Brendon’s were plump and pink, so kissable that for Dallon was difficult to don’t do that. But there was a lot of things that stopped him and he just cared too much about his job to ruin everything.

Brendon was special for him but he was untouchable, well he would be until the end of his last year of High School, but Dallon was rising the hem of his patient, he couldn’t stay away from Brendon. He kissed his forehead again and again, he held his hands in his and he played with his fingers, he observed his chewed fingernails and the burned left pinkie, he furrowed his brows and he touched slightly the bruise. Surely Brendon had hurt his fingers cooking, once he had heard him talk with Ryan about his passion for baking cakes and cookies.

“Mr. W- Dallon?” Brendon asked yawning and rubbing his eyes with the back of his right hand. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 6 p.m.” Dallon said smiling, patting his back, “What do you want for dinner?” he asked casually.

“I should go home.” He didn’t make a move though, he snuggled closer to Dallon and he looked at him.

“Or you could call and say that you’ll eat here.” Brendon blinked and yawned, he felt his teacher’s hands on his back and he sighed happily, “I’ll be more than happy to have you as my guest.” Dallon smiled at him and he tightened his grip on his hip, “So what can I make for you?”

Brendon closed his eyes and he hid his face in the crook of his neck, “I’m not hungry.” he coughed and sniffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Dallon poked his hips and Brendon jumped on his feet, he licked his lips and he blushed, “Sorry, that was inappropriate, I-I don’t know what I was thinking.” he stuttered with wide eyes. He looked at the teacher and he mumbled another ‘sorry’, how could he even think that touching his neck was okay? They weren’t friend, he was his damn History teacher.

“It’s okay, Brendon, I don’t mind.” Dallon stood up and he looked at Brendon, he placed his hands on his shoulders and the student sighed, his bottom lip started to tremble and Dallon couldn’t stop his left thumb, he touched it and Brendon’s eyes became huge, he leaned on a bit and Dallon gulped, digging his nails in his shirt. He cupped his jaw and he stroked his skin, Brendon parted his lips and he fixed his eyes on Dallon’s, breathing heavily. “Can I?” Dallon asked leaning down with his face and Brendon nodded.

He pressed their lips together softly, he closed his eyes and he felt Brendon’s arms around his neck and his whole body collided with his own, making him poke his tongue out and pressing it against Brendon’s upper lip. He deepened the kiss and he felt Brendon’s hand on his back, in his hair and inside his t-shirt, scratching his skin slightly. The kiss became more and more heated, both of them were panting and biting each other lips, trying to keep the kiss alive but ending with only their forehead pressed together. Brendon looked at him and he smiled, pecking his bottom lip and biting it playfully, Dallon whined and touched his neck with his fingers, making Brendon shiver.

“This, Gosh Dallon, this is perfect.” Brendon murmured on his lips, bumping his nose against his cheek, “You could be fired, though.”

“Don’t care, not now at least.” Dallon held his chin with his fingers and he left a love bites on his jaw, “Let me enjoy this moment.”

Brendon smiled and kissed him again, slowly and tugging at his hair, he allowed Dallon to explore his mouth with his tongue again and he dig fingers in his back when Dallon placed his hands on his lower back, they went down on his body and he squeezed slightly his butt and then he held his thighs. Brendon shuddered and grabbed forcefully Dallon’s shirt, he broke the kiss and he looked at him with swollen lips and shining eyes. He wanted to ask him lots of questions but his voice seemed weak and shaky, plus he didn’t want to ruin their moment.

“Can I kiss you again?” Dallon nodded, “Can I, uhm, can I spend the night here?” Dallon nodded again and he kissed the tip of his nose. Brendon giggled and he hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

“I’ll get sick, just like you.” Dallon said smiling, Brendon stared at him and he parted his lips, ready to say sorry, but Dallon cut his words with a soft peck, “It’s worth it.” Brendon smiled and blushed while Dallon dragged him in his bedroom.

It’s useless to say that both of them were sick on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi pals, how are you? Hope you're fine and having a nice Summer.  
> So this fic is really, really hold, let's say that I wrote this almost a year ago so yikes.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this!  
> If you want to talk/IDK mate you can find me on Instagram: @ aexthetic.dallon


End file.
